Rivalry Gone Wrong
by nosurprise
Summary: Snarky, sarcastic Sophia hasn't got many friends, but that doesn't stop her from having enemies. A childhood rivalry lasting 6 years is unheard of, and that's why it's all about to change. Secrets revealed, tempers boiled, and an unexpected twist. Currently one shot.


**Title: Rivalry Gone Wrong**

**Summary: Snarky, sarcastic Sophia hasn't got many friends, but that doesn't stop her from having enemies. A childhood rivalry lasting 6 years is unheard of, and that's why it's all about to change. Secrets revealed, tempers boiled, and an unexpected twist.**

**Pairing: Sirius/OC **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned all these characters, the only thing that belongs to me is Sophia Williams. The rest of the credits goes to the great, J.K Rowling. **

**Word Count: 2034**

**Chapter One – Prologue**

The Gryffindor Common Room was always a similar sight at the weekends. With teenage girls huddled together, with the latest Witch Weekly between them as they giggled and swooned at the pictures inside, with teenage boys, reviewing their Quidditch plays, or casually chatting in front of the fire, a few playing wizard's chess.

And then the few 'loners' of the house. One of those people included Sophia Williams. Curled on the window sill, nose buried in a book, Sophia looked innocent, shy, and a typical nerd; how wrong that was. A bystander might be surprised by the events that were soon to follow.

Suddenly, a boy swiftly stood from his seat, storming over towards where young Sophia sat. His eyes burned with rage as he approached, and all throughout the common room you could hear his bellow of her last name.

"Williams!" The boy shouted, the anger he felt clearly displayed in his sharp, biting tone. Sophia's head snapped up, a glimmer of confusion on her face before a smirk took its place which made the onlookers watch with bated breath.

"Yes, Black? How can I help you?" Sophia taunted, teasingly closing her book as she swung her legs off the ledge, turning to face Black. The gaggle of girls had redirected their attention from the magazine to their conversation, failing in their attempts to be subtle, though it's doubtful they knew what that word meant.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my playbook has gone would you?" The boy asked, his tone making the question go from innocent curiosity to immediate suspicion. If possible, Sophia's smirk grew as she observed the panic that Black was displaying; his hand running through his hair every few seconds, and his fists clenching and unclenching as he stood before her.

"Are you accusing me of taking your playbook?" She asked, innocence lacing her tone which contradicting her taunting smirk. "Why would I do such a thing?" Again, the answer was clearly written on her face that she had taken it, and onlookers knew this was yet another prank between the two that seemed to never end.

"Merlin's sake, Williams, give it back. That holds important Quidditch plays for our match next week," Black bit out, looking more impatient the longer he stood there.

"I guess you'll have to work to find it then," Sophia replied, smirking before turning away and strolling up the girl's staircase leading to their dorms. Everyone watched her go, including Black, before he kicked the table, giving a cry of frustration, before storming from the common room, slamming the portrait closed behind him.

It didn't take long for the gossip to start in the room, and for the rumour mill to start churning. This was never a rare occurrence for those in Gryffindor, who were now far too used to the petty rivalry that had existed between Sophia and Black, otherwise known as Sirius, since their first year at Hogwarts. However most people never understood how or why it had started.

_First Year - Sophia's POV_

Hugging Mother goodbye, I ran towards the monstrosity that was the Hogwarts Express, throwing a quick smile behind me to my Father as I went. This was the day I had been waiting years for, listening to the stories I had heard of the school, yearning for my chance to go.

The journey was fine, battling a tad of nausea, but overall fine. I hadn't the chance to meet anyone yet, but I didn't doubt that I wouldn't when we reached the school and got ready to be sorted into our houses.

Approaching the castle was like a dream come true, and lived up to, if not exceeded, all of my expectations. Due to the time of day, the sky was black, stars glowing like the moon as the train slowed, and I was just able to see part of the school itself, nearly jumping out of the carriage as the train stopped completely.

Exiting onto the platform, a giant called Hagrid, or at least I suspected he was a giant, called all the first years over to him, where he led us to a dock where numerous boats lay. And then my nightmare came true.

He told us we had to get into groups of four in order to go on the boats in our groups.

Now I don't know about anyone else, but getting into groups with complete strangers is the most awkward and difficult thing I could ever think of. Nevertheless, I ended up grouping together with three boys, who introduced themselves as Sirius, James and Remus. They all seemed friendly if not immature, so I welcomed the opportunity, secretly hoping to have made my first lot of friends.

Soon that all went to hell.

As we travelled across the shimmering black lake, more of the school became visible and I was practically vibrating with excitement. I could hear the boys, mainly the two called Sirius and James, whispering and sniggering to themselves, but thought nothing of it, and continued to watch the school in fascination.

As we reached the middle of the lake, the whole school suddenly became visible as the trees parted, and I leaned forward as I gasped at the most wondrous sight I had ever seen. Suddenly, my shoulder was nudged, and I went toppling. Thrown into the water, my body immediately seized as panic took over.

Doing the 'doggy paddle' in order to keep myself somewhat afloat, I looked up to see the two boys laughing their faces off as they peered at me in the water, and I immediately knew that it was their fault that I was in this position.

The embarrassment as Hagrid redirected his boat back to us, and scooped me up, plopping me in his boat before continuing on was overwhelming. I could feel my face burn and my eyes well with tears as everyone laughed and pointed.

Eventually we reached the school, where I was wrapped in a towel and carted off with a stern lady who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall to dry off somewhat and get changed. Then it became an even bigger nightmare.

It turned out, due to the earliness of the school year, they didn't have any spare uniforms for me to wear since apparently their order of spare uniforms had not yet been delivered.

As I walked into the Great Hall with the rest of my fellow classmates, I could hear the sniggers as the older years saw the drowned rat look I was sporting. The whole sorting and meal went by in a blur as the embarrassment flooded my body, and distracted me from anything that was possibly happening around me. Even as I was sorted into Gryffindor, I couldn't bring myself to react, instead covering my face with my hair as I approached the table.

As I sat at the table and ate what I could, and listened to Sirius and James, as well as many others, taunting and teasing me for falling out of the boat, I swore from then on I would get revenge. I would make them feel the pain that I had, feel the embarrassment that I had experienced, and as I looked up at Sirius Black's laughing face, I swore that he would be my enemy from now until forever more.

_Present Day – Sophia's POV_

Smirking, I walked up to my dormitory, sitting on my bed and drawing my curtains before allowing my wall to fall.

Sometimes I regret the first year I had spent here at Hogwarts. Instead of making friends, making myself seem nice and approachable like I usually was, my personality changed almost instantly as I focused on revenge towards Black and his friends. Now, my life was one led with loneliness, as despite the amount of people who attended the school, I still had no friends due to my snarky attitude towards Black.

When I would sit in the Great Hall and watch as girls ran around to speak to their friends, and how they chatted whilst they did their homework, or swapped notes, I couldn't help the jealousy that would stem in my stomach. As a little girl I had always imagined Hogwarts being how those girls acted, and I always imagined myself as one of them. Despite how much I hated the gossip magazines, and the stupid rumours, to be on the inside would be so nice, so welcoming, and I always secretly long for that, no matter how bitter I come as the years pass by.

Lying back on my bed, I reached up and pulled out the book I had hidden under my pillow. Opening revealed Black's playbook, and as I flicked through it I couldn't help but admire his Quidditch skills. I knew that he would never find the playbook up here, mainly due to the fact that the boys couldn't come up the girl's staircase, but also because he would never suspect me hiding it somewhere so obvious.

The pranks that had gone on between me and Black had always been as petty as something like this. We had a line that we both understood couldn't be crossed, and whilst I was close to crossing the line in this instance, I knew that he probably knew these plays off by heart already, so he really had no use for the book. There was a time last year when he nearly crossed the line, but again, it was only minor and something that could be easily fixed, not that anyone cared.

Looking out the window from between my hangings around my bed, I suddenly realised I had spent too much time reflecting on Black and his antics, so quickly gathered my pyjamas before making my way to the bathroom to shower and get changed, quickly walking by my roommates; Lily, Alice and Marlene.

However, as I showered, my shampoo smelt more chemical than usual. In fact, it smelt a lot more chemical. Thinking nothing of it for the time being, I carried on showering before getting out the shower. Then changing into my Christmas pyjamas, which were my comfiest pair, I proceeded to apply cream to my face before taking off the towel I had wrapped around my hair as soon as I had got out the shower. Quickly rubbing my hair dry with the towel, I then looked up at the mirror to see that my once beautiful, blonde hair had suddenly become bright pink. Yelping, I cautiously picked up a piece of my hair, and realising that it was really my hair, and that it was definitely pink, dropped it, jumping up from the stool I sat on in the bathroom.

Quickly drying off, I slammed open the door to the bathroom, storming into my dormitory. As I exited, and looked accusingly at my roommates, I was seething with anger.

"Which one of you did this?" I seethed, my voice coming out in a near growl as I glared them all down. I registered the shocked faces they had, before realising Black must've somehow got into my dormitory and in the bathroom whilst I was in my bed lost in thought.

Cursing myself and Black in my head, I stormed down the stairs hoping to find Black and his chums in the common room, like they usually were.

"BLACK!" I screamed as I stomped down the stairs. I could hear gasps before sniggers broke out as I stormed across the common room to where Black sat around the fireplace with his friends. As the mention of his name, he looked up only to smirk as he saw me walking towards him.

"What the hell have you done to my hair?!" I growled, pushing him as he stood up with his palms up.

"Looks like it's turned pink, love, wonder how that happened," he taunted me, smirking with satisfaction as I stood before him. Giving a scream of frustration I turned around, knowing that arguing was fruitless.

"Just you wait, Black, just you wait," I turned around to give my threat, before storming back up the stairs to my dormitory, before flopping on my bed, suddenly exhausted.

What a day. Merlin.

**AN: **

**Okay, so for the moment, this is going to be a one shot whilst I work more on my other story ****_Black _****which I am currently writing more for, and will be updating soon :) **

**I've been super busy lately with A-levels, so sorry for not updating, but I'm hoping to have a lot more time over the next few weeks, if not months. Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, but it's late and I'm too tired to check over it apart from a quick skim read.**

**Please review telling me what you think, and if I should continue to write this, making it into a longer story. **

**See you all soon, **

**N x**


End file.
